Second Chance
by Tough chick
Summary: Rocky Kokoro has died saving her most precious person. What she didn't expect was to be dropped off into one of her favorite animes. But what consequences will this have? Why is she suddenly experiencing these emotions? And what dark secret has been erased from her mind? OCx? Discontinued
1. I'll alway's remember

**Tough chick: Hey I thought I'd try to create a story that's serious tell me if it's cool ok?**

**Itachi: You're being serious?**

**Tough chick: I thought I'd give it a try.**

**Itachi: *Tears of joy* I never thought I'd see the day.**

**Tough chick: Is it that surprising?**

**Rest of the Akatsuki: Yes.**

**Tough chick: *sulk* whatever...I don't own Naruto enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Hey there...guess you're here to read my story. My name is Rocky Kokoro. Translation Rocky Heart. I'm 16. I've got brown skin, short curly hair, and orange eyes. Yes ORANGE got a problem go fuck yourself. Some namely my parents say I've got a bad attitude. Not that I care. I might as well give you a couple of facts about myself before we get started...<p>

I like anime...Death Note, One Piece, Hellsing, Hetalia, etc... Although Naruto is at the very top. I have a passion for music and love to sing. I'd like to someday travel around the world like a secret agent or something. My eyes are extremely sensitive to sunlight, so much that if I opened them in sunlight they'd either bleed or there'd be an immense pain…so everyday I wear pitch black goggles. I can take them off at night though but I rarely do. My parents are filthy rich and own a huge shipping company that circulates the globe.

My dad of course needed an heir to the company. Imagine how devastated he was when a girl was born. Now don't get the wrong idea. They didn't turn into abusive parents or anything like that. Though they considered me a disgrace to they family.

They tolerated me I guess but they also ignored me...which in turn made me very bitter. I started cutting myself. They didn't care. I watched anime, started smoking, joined a gang, and I was even an underground cage fighter. They didn't care. Music and probably my gang are the things that kept me sane... I thought they'd at least pay attention... It didn't really hit me until I saw they news. "Kotoro's industry's very own Oumono Kotoro and Ginger Kotoro are having their first child two days from now! Pregnancy tests show it's a boy a worthy heir to the Kotoro Company!"

Nobody even knew I existed. One by one my thoughts came together. They hired tutors instead of sending me to school. They told me not to use my last name so I couldn't attract the public. My birthday was never celebrated or announced. For once in my life I felt like crying, screaming to the heavens and pleading to God that it wasn't true. I knew it was...which leads us to the very beginning of the story...

* * *

><p>I watched the TV silently...my baby brother was coming home today. To bad I'd never be able to be there for him. I heard the door unclick but made no movement as if I heard it. I gripped the duffle bag sitting beside me.<p>

They came in smiling at the new child. "Let me put Kou to bed honey." Kou...Translation Prince...that's ironic. They walked past me not sparing a glance. I closed me eyes and waited for what seemed like centuries.

"Rocky." A voice said disgusted to even have said my name. I turned my head slightly. "Mr. Kotoro." Not bothering to call him dad. He stared at me a bit a surprise in his eyes. My mom came in a second later eyes set in disdain. "You are no longer needed here...get your things and get out." He sneered waiting for me to get angry or cry. I didn't say anything but took my duffle bag and started walking towards the door.

They must have been surprised by my reaction, buy the way my mom worded her next sentence. "You can't come back you know." She said slowly. I turned around. My dad started to smirk as if waiting for tears not that they could be seen with my goggles.

"Did you expect me to cry?" His smirk turned to a shocked frown. "Did you expect me to yell?" My mom's eyes widened briefly. "Should I be sad or angry? Why would I? When you haven't celebrated my birthday. Never acknowledged me no matter what I did. You...wouldn't care if I died right here and now..."

They were silent. "The only thing I regret...would be leaving my brother here with you. Not that he'll be mistreated...no he'll be treated as his name suggests. Like a prince...but he won't know the definition of hard work. He'll never see the reality of just how cold and cruel the world can be."

My mom glared. "How would you know anything about that?"

I mouth curled into a sarcastic smile. "Well besides the fact that my parents don't give a shit about me..." I slipped my jacket off to reveal a low cut top and the huge diagonal scar that traveled from about from the right middle of my chest all the way past my belly button to the very edge of my jeans. Along with numerous scars that traveled up and down my arms to my wrists. "...I'd say I know a hell of a lot." Examining their shocked faces and...was that guilt…no...no it's to late for that.

"Goodbye. Who knows maybe you'll see me in the obituaries...like you've always wanted." I said with a grim smile. I put my jacket back on and ran out ignoring the "WAIT!" from my dad.

I walked until I was in a dark alley way and sat down. _ZZZZZZ!_ My phone buzzed. I flipped it up and answered. "What's up?"

"Rocky! My girl! Were about to meet up with the gang and head out to show the Viper's a lesson!" The Vipers were another gang we've been having trouble with. They keep coming in our territory. The gang I'm in the Reapers... we are the most dangerous gang in the City.

"I'll be there." Click.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Scene change)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I walked to the field where one of my fellow Reapers waved me over. "Rocky! Good to have you back!" That was Jack the leader of the gang. Don't let his charm get to you. He's one of the most dangerous men I've ever met. I nodded and stood beside him fingering the cool steel of my switch blade. He was my best friend...maybe more…I'm always confused on my feelings towards him. All I know is that he's one of my precious people. Me and the gang were more like family then anything else.

He smiled and put his arm around me. "Ready to kick some ass?" I saw the Vipers readying their weapons in the distance. "Yes..." Then the fight began. Everyone in our group were skilled fighters. The Vipers never stood a chance. I loved the feel of adrenaline flowing through my veins.

We stood with satisfaction. Until I saw it. One was still alive pointing a gun in Jacks direction. Then I heard police sirens. I didn't think...just ran directly in front of Jack.

_BAM_

I crutched where my heart was with wide eyes. Jacks Eyes widened as he looked to where the bullet came from. He then gave the darkest look I had ever seen. Apparently that was the Viper's last bullet. Jack slammed his head into the ground so hard that the young Viper died on contact.

The sirens got closer.

"ROCKY!" Jack yelled and hurriedly tried standing me up. "Rocky...come on...damn it don't die..." He cried with desperation lining his voice. The rest of the gang stood in shocked silence. Some with looks of anger and sadness.

I smiled glad to know I would die for someone that cared. I pushed him away an fell to my knees. "Go the police are just around the corner..." I coughed up blood. No one moved. "I'm not leaving you! We can fix this just-" I gripped his shirt collar. "Jack...I'm going to die. It can't be fixed. So help me GOD if you don't leave I will have died for nothing because you got arrested. GO NOW!"

The gang looked down in bitter silence as Sirens screeched around the corner just two blocks away. They ran. Except Jack who stayed for a moment to lay me down. My vision blurred but I felt his tears. "Jack..." I murmured before he left. "I'm glad I died for you..."

Then...there was nothing.

I felt as if I were floating. I opened my eyes to darkness. 'This doesn't look like hell...or heaven for that matter.' I flexed my arms and legs checking their movement. 'What's going on here?' Then unexpectedly I felt a rush of air. I looked down to see I was falling through the sky right towards a sand dune. I braced myself. 'Please tell me I'm not dieing TWICE!'

I fell into what seemed like a giant pile of sand. "That went better then expected..." I murmured.

"GOSH and he tells me not to keep him waiting un! Where the hell is he yeah?"

I nearly fainted right then and there. I saw Deidara pacing in front of his clay bird with Garra hidden in the back.

********************End Chapter*****************************************

**Tough chick: Well how was that!**

**Hidan: You could have made the fucking bloodbath more detailed.**

**Tough chick: Well not everyone's a sadist like you Hidan.**

**Hidan: Bitch!**

**Tough chick: Did anyone hear that?**

**Kakuzu: Nope.**

**Konan: Not a word.**

**Hidan: You're all a bunch of ******* *******! Hey what the **** is with the stars?**

**Tough chick: I'm the author so I can censor you if I want. Anyway please please please review PLEASE!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. The one who smiled

**Tough chick: Hey…..**

**Kisame: You know it's been several months right? **

**Tough chick: ….I am SO sorry! Really! I didn't mean to make you guys wait that long!**

**Kisame: -.-'…it'll be fine just calm down….its not like you've gotten death threats.**

**Tough chick: sniff…..whatever…again sorry about the time everybody….Killer bee?**

**Killer Bee: Tough chick don't own this flick except for Rocky who may kind of like pocky! *raps***

**Tough chick: *wipes tear* aaahh…that made my day.**

* * *

><p>"No..." I shook my head and backed away. 'That's not...possible.' I quickly hid behind a small rock formation. Breath...calm down...assess your situation. I took out my Ipod and used it to examine my chest. Dear Lord the bullet wound is still there. I died and now I'm in an Anime. This. Is. Ridiculous. It defies the laws of physics DAMN IT!<p>

"We'll if he's gone…might as well have fun with the wild life, yeah." Deidara shrugged and walked off. I sneaked a peak to make sure he was gone and looked at Gaara. I'm here in the Naruto world right when he's kidnapped. I really need to let the story go as planned but then again...

Should I?

Should I REALLY?

My mind was made up when I took a look at his face. I remembered the Hand signs for the shadow clone and Henge and hoped for the best. I felt my energy draining and dropped to my knee's afterwards. "….Huff…Huff…" That is not as easy as it looks. "We probably should've thought this through more."

I jumped and turned around. I had made my clone to look like a beat up Gaara. Good. At least now I know it worked. "You know what to do."

'Gaara' nodded as I struggled to remove Gaara from the clay bird (Deidara certainly outdid himself). When I got him out my clone squeezed itself in and froze in the exact same position Gaara was in. After heaving Gaara onto my shoulders I walked back over to where I was standing and gingerly land him down beside me. For awhile I just sat there staring at the sky like answers would come falling down.

I know that I died and I also know that I can't go back. I know practically everything about this place and the things that will happen. What do I do now? Here I don't have to pretend. I don't have to feel angry. Who was there to be angry at? I'd never see my parents again. I wouldn't see Jack or my little brother. I immediately clutched the material over my chest.

When I think about them I feel a severe ache, like something important was missing. How could I've been so stupid! I never showed Jack the real me only bits and pieces. I was so afraid...afraid that if I did that I'd lose him. Now I can never see him. Never tell him that maybe...just maybe that I loved him.

My brother...he'd be stuck with my parents. Stuck to deal with the extreme pressure of the company and never getting a chance to experience LIFE. I was brought out of my thoughts when I had heard a soft groan beside me.

He wasn't as hurt as I had thought. Was he just unconscious the whole time? He tried moving but stopped. It looks like he's in pain but still trying to stand. I reached out to him but was stopped by a tight grip on my wrist.

He was awake.

His grip was bone crushing. "Please...stop...I'm not going to hurt you." I grit my teeth but didn't move. He needs to know I'm not a threat. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed at me warily. "Akatsuki?" he said stiffly. "Their still here I just replaced you with a clone. Try to keep your voice down." I said bluntly. He seemed to glare for a moment before slowly seating himself against the rock.

His grip loosened but was still there. I looked at him. "You can let go...I can't go any where." He looked at me indifferently before leisurely taking his hand away.

+Gaara POV+

I was still burned slightly and my muscles were stiff. At least my sand armor had reduced the damage. I glanced at the girl beside me. She was dressed strangely. A shirt with a hood attached to the back and zipper with long sleeves. Her pants were made out of a materiel I haven't seen before they were black but hugged her legs and flared at the bottom.

She didn't seem like much of a threat but one could never be too careful. She wore goggles so I couldn't read her too easily.

"Damn _Danna_ I never thought you of all people would be late, un."

"Shut up. I had things to take care of...let's move."

The one with the blonde hair I recognized but I've never seen the other. He was hunched over with black hair. He seemed to be in charge. 'Just how much power do the Akatsuki have?' I thought as I watched them fly off at an impressive speed. As soon as they were gone I started moving again.

"Wait a sec..." I ignored her. "Damn it stop moving and let me help you!" She demanded with...a hint of worry? She grabbed my arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. I was in to much pain to refuse. I was more hurt then I thought. I suddenly feel so tired...I want to sleep...would be nice...

"Hey! Come on don't quit on me now." She said. "Sleeping is the worst thing you could do right now." I kept my eyes open but it's getting...hard...

"Damn..." I heard her mutter. "What's your name?"

"Sabaku Gaara..."

"Favorite food?"

"Ground liver...and salted tongue."

"….ew"

It went on like this for a few hours. I was worried we wouldn't make it, it looked like the heat was getting to her and she would collapse soon. Eventually I saw the familiar gates of the sand village. Though there seemed to be something going on...was that Naruto?

+Rocky POV+

We made just in time to see Naruto, Kakashi, Temari, and Sakura rush to the gates. 'Oh yeah Kankuro was poisoned by Sasori...I wish we hadn't arrived at such a tense time.' I slowly walked towards the gates and made it just in time for them to see me and stop.

"GAARA!" Temari rushed towards me with her fan in mid swing. _"Wait..."_ My voice was scratchy...how long was I running? She stopped a looked at me cautiously. _"Take'em...I can't hold him much...lon...ger." _My legs almost buckled in but I stopped them. My sight was blurring but I kept myself from swaying. Eventually I felt numb and my hearing was fading.

"...heats...stand...hospital..."

"She's...falling!"

"…deal...later...Gaara..."

"…she saved...don't hurt her..."

I felt someone holding me and then a sort of weightlessness.

_No joy no love no compassion_

_Dark thoughts and cold depression _

_The light that has been neglected_

_That is always afraid of rejection_

_Found a new kind of warmth_

_And held it..._

_Only to try and protect it..._

_But nothing is without cost_

_Such a terrible loss_

_Though fates hand is not fully dealt_

_All things should turn out well_

_Oh woe one who follows fates path_

_It will not be easy young light_

_Things will end one day_

_You'll have Your happily ever after_

~xXx~

'Where am I?'

'**You are within your subconscious.'**

I whipped my head around onlysee nothing. Am I going insane?

'**Relax...I am not here to harm you.'**

I settled down a bit. The voice was so soothing...It felt so familiar. 'Who are you?"

'**I'm _you_.'**

I soon as those words were spoken I was falling. **(A/N: Go to youtube and play 'Resurrection {space club mix} during this part. TRUST me it's worth it and adds to the effect. It's not corny.)**

I was falling fast the wind was howling violently. It felt like my ears were bleeding and I think I was screaming but I couldn't hear my own voice. My eye's watered and I couldn't move my body. It was endless. It seemed to never waver.

Then it stopped. I was falling...slowly...painfully slow. I was starting to see sphere's forming around me. They were clear completely see though but they had a bright contrast compared to never ending black around me. They were so simple...but so stunning. They shined and glittered as they floated I was in awe. I slowly reached out to touch one and I seemed to be floating with them. My hand laid gently on the surface. It was smooth and seemed too made of a jelly like material.

As soon as I pressed down further ripples of light surrounded my hand and moved outward. Like a chain reaction all of the spheres around me produced similar lights. The shimmered with different colors like the lights on a Christmas tree.

Two spheres's started to flatten. One moved towards me forming a solid platform under my feet. The other moved across from me. An exact mirror image of me gracefully stepped on her platform.

She smiled at my stunned face. **'Welcome...Rocky. It's nice to finally see you.'**

'Wha-…What's going on?' I am so confused. What does she mean? I'm pretty sure I'm...myself. She grinned and moved our platforms together almost making me stumble.

'**Please...allow me to explain.' **She said sitting cross legged and patted the spot next to her. I nodded wordlessly and sat down watching the spheres change color.

'**I...am you. Or rather I am a PART of you a piece of you that you've never received.' **She paused seeing if I was following. I nodded. **'You've always had me here but you usually buried me because of the fear you have of showing your true self. Although I'm more of a representation of you.' **Turning to me she now had an unreadable expression on her face. **'You're in a new world now. No one knows you. There's NO reason to hide yourself from others! I am your PRIDE, VALOR, DETERMINATION, BRAVORY, AND POWER! WE ARE WHAT MAKE'S ROCKY KOKORO! WE DON'T NEED THE ATTENTION OF OTHERS! WE NEVER GIVE UP HOPE! WE REACH OUR GOAL'S!' **She points at me. **'YOU ROCKY ARE ONE OF A KIND! YOU HAVE POWERS THAT CAN CHANGE THE WORLD! WE WILL MEET AGAIN BUT FOR NOW FIND YOUSELF AND **_**WAKE UP!'**_

~xXx~

+Normal POV+

"AAAAAHH!" Rocky woke up will a gasp. Her heart was beating rapidly against her ribcage. Sakura held her shoulders firmly. "Calm down you over exerted yourself!" Rocky coughed violently before being handed a glass of water. She was in the hospital with an IV in her arm.

Rocky paused. 'My arm? Wait MY ARM! Oh SHIT.' She slowly looked to her arms in horror. They could see every cut she'd inflicted on herself. 'At least they kept my goggles on…' She thought morosely and looked around the room to see a couple of intimidating people she couldn't recognize.

"You may leave." A tall man stated.

Sakura was hesitant but left soon after.

The shorter man leisurely walked to the side of her bed. "We are here to ask you some questions." He says carelessly. Rocky leaned back and waited for him to continue. "You appeared at the gates with our Kazekage. Could you pleas explain to us what happened. Do not lie to us. He..." He gestures to the taller man silently looking her over. "...will detect them."

Rocky was quiet until shifting a bit to begin her tale.

(In Gaara's hospital room.)

"I don't like it." Blunt and to the point.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said slightly exasperated.

"She _saved_ him Kakashi-sensei! She shouldn't be interrogated for that!" If she hadn't gotten to him who knows what would've happened. Naruto grumbled and sat down. Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. In All truth he didn't like it much either but it wasn't his call.

"Naruto they can't just thank her and send her off. We're dealing with the Akatsuki and she is a _civilian_ that alone is at least need to confirm she's not a spy of some sort. If she tells the truth she shouldn't have too much trouble."

"I guess so..."

Sakura remained silent leaning against the wall. 'Why did she have so many scars...they were littered across arms! It was worse then Ibiki's head at the chunnin exams! There was even a HUGE one that traveled across her torso. No civilian could have those...what could've inflicted them?'

Meanwhile a stiff Gaara was just opening his eyes. "Naruto...?"

"GAARA!" Before anyone could blink he was by his side. "You gave us a real scare buddy! Right Saku..." Naruto paused. "Sakura?" She didn't hear him too deeply in thought. "Sakura-chan?" He asked a bit louder.

"Huh? Oh sorry Naruto..." She said embarrassed. He gave her a worried look. "You ok Sakura? It's not like you to space out like that."

"It's just...that girl that brought Gaara." Gaara turned at having his named mentioned. "Her arms were _covered_ in scars." Everyone froze.

"What?" Naruto said just above a whisper.

"There were scars cris-crossed from her wrist to her shoulder on one arm and half way up the other and one long one across her chest. No civilian have those sorts of injuries...but if she isn't a ninja..." she trailed off.

"Who...who would do something like that!" Naruto said enraged. Gaara didn't say anything but felt the same.

Kakashi remained unspoken. 'She was either tortured or...' He paused his thoughts hearing the open. They all turned to see a dark skinned girl and short wavy hair and wry grin.

"Wasn't interrupting anything was I?" She had on pale hospital cloths and bandaged up arms. Gaara stared. 'If only I could see her eyes...just to see who she really is.' She walked up to the other side of his bed. "After some guys asked me some questions they said I could go." She aid in a matter-of-fact tone. "How are you doing?"

Gaara watched her for a moment before replying. "I'm fine...how are you?" She grinned. "Been better. Gotta find a place to stay for awhile then I'm gonna head off." She said sighing.

"I can find you a place."

"Hm?"

"I'll find you a place."

She looked at him a bit shocked then smiled. "Really now?" She murmured her voice slightly more smooth. "Thank you...Gaara."

All three men's heart quickened a bit. Her voice was suddenly velvety, smooth, and rich before it stopped and she turned to Sakura.

"I've been meaning to thank you...for taking care of me and all." Rocky said pulled out her hand to shake." Sakura smiled although a bit nervously. "It wasn't any trouble."

Naruto looked at her. "What's your name?"

Rocky grinned. "Kokoro Rocky at your service." She moved a bandaged hand for him to shake. Naruto returned the smile ten-fold. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He said proudly. "That's Sakura and that's Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi seemed to be quietly evaluating her. She moved like an experienced fighter...she definitely wasn't an average teenage girl. He couldn't sense any ill intent from her and since she wasn't seen as a threat...he couldn't force her to say anything. That didn't mean he couldn't try to pry.

"Rocky..." He started curiously. "What is your profession?"

She lifted her hand to her chin in thought. "As of now...nothing."

"You're homeless!" Naruto said horrified accompanied by the surprised faces of the other occupants in the room.

+Rocky POV+

I sweat dropped. "I didn't say homeless."

"You need a job to keep a home." Sakura pointed out.

I nodded. "That's one way to put it...but I've had a job before."

"What kind of job?" Kakashi asked. Damn nosy people...

Now that I think about it...it shouldn't be too bad to tell them. What do I have too lose? Nothing... I ignored the sting in that thought.

"Hm…have any of you heard of cage fighting?"

"Cage fighting?" Gaara repeated. I nodded and they all shook their heads.

"What's cage fighting?" Naruto asked.

"Cage fighting was where I got my first job." I stated emotionlessly. "You are locked in a cage with an opponent. No one can leave the cage until your opponent is knocked out. Any weapon but guns are allowed. You win you get money you lose...best case scenario you get nothing."

Gaara stared at me.

"Who do you fight for?" Naruto asked.

"No one but yourself and people's entertainment"

"Why would you want a job like that?" Sakura questioned sounding put off. I paused...and looked at her intently. She looked a bit taken aback by the change of attitude.

I looked out of the window of the sand village the sun shining seemingly making the sand glow. "Everyone...has their reasons." I murmured quietly. "Whether it was good or bad...they had the best of the best."

A small smile made its way to my face. "I met...one of my best friends there."

(((((Flash back)))))

_I looked around quite impressed. Underground cage fighting is quite illegal I was surprised it looked so...professional. I was standing in a bunker just a few yards from the cages and like everyone else had to wait to be called. Our...opponents were chosen randomly and there were still a few people who hadn't shown up. People were mostly chatting or lazing around._

_I leaned on the wall and pondered. Nobody questioned my age since I've been here. I looked at the guys chugging beer in a corner. Interesting...to say the least. I observed the cages...they had some bloodstains on them. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the room go strangely quiet._

_I didn't notice a boy a couple years older then me step in._

_I didn't notice people clearing the way for him and avoiding being near him._

_I didn't notice his wicked grin and eyes curiously landing on me. _

_As I observed the finer details of the stadium I heard the clink of a chair sliding next to me. A bit startled I looked over to see a boy that looked older then me. Midnight black eye's with stubble on his chin. He somehow got his black hair to look neatly spiked. He looked muscular but lean and had a strange look on his face._

_I'm not used too many emotions. That look on his face...what is it?_

_He grinned. "Your...new here." He started before looking at me in a manner I found a bit frightening. "This isn't a place for the weak you know." _

_Weak..._

_Weak?_

_**Weak.**_

_I don't like that word...but it doesn't matter...I've heard worse. I simply stared at him. His smile. It was wrong. It...it wasn't fake but..._

_There wasn't a lot of warmth to it. Or joy for that matter. _

_Not that I would know much about joy or anything...but I really didn't like that smile of his. _

"_You...are strange." I said. He blinked. "How am I strange?" He said with a hint of amusement._

"_That smile of yours..." I trailed off and got up hearing my name being called my match was in five minutes._

"_**What about it?"** I heard him whisper with a dark almost condescending tone. I shook a bit but tilted my head towards him before I left towards the hallway to the stadium._

"_You'd...look better if you...smiled for real." I murmured half hoping he didn't hear me as I stepped into the hallway._

_I was completely unaware of the frozen man I left behind...getting up to follow me into the hallways._

_I walked past several other contestants on the way. Some snickered and sneered while others shook their heads._

_I ignored the familiar pain in my chest and casually flipped them off._

_Some turned red in anger or simply narrowed their eyes._

_Funny._

_I walked towards the stadium doors and stopped sighing deeply. _

"_What are you trying to prove?" I heard that man's voice say. I turned to see him only inches away from my face. "People come here for all sorts of reasons. What's yours? Are you just some brat or something more?" _

_I turned back around and prepared myself. Looking at him before going in I paused. "I'm not someone who wants to be looked down on." I mumbled._

_[[[Scene change]]]_

_[In the cage]_

_I looked at the person across from me blankly. He had a scar across his face and dirty brown hair. He was tall and muscled with a frustrated look on his face. "Just some brat? They must want a blood bath today."_

"_Fighters take out your weapons!"_

_He brought out a switch blade. "This should be more then enough." He stated as if expecting a snappy come back. _

_He was a bit surprised I didn't._

_I brought out a short metal pole and put two ear plugs in my ears that were wirelessly connected to my Ipod. _

"_Begin!"_

_**All the music around me don't touch me no more **_

_**I can't feel the vibe.**_

_**Two thousand new songs and they sound all the same**_

_**I need something more...**_

_**But I heard the radio playing that song I'm wondering why (O-ho-O)**_

_I immediately swung the pole at his head. He ducked and responded with fast jabs with his blade. I dodged them all with some difficultly before swiftly kicking his feet from under him aiming the pole at his stomach but he rolled away. Before he could regain his balance I quickly punched his throat leaving him gasping in pain and dodge another swing to the head._

"_You little ASSHOLE!" he shouted enraged gaining new speed. He swiftly aimed a punch to my face. I just barely dodged it before he kicked with surprising flexibility and hick the side of my skull. I was dazed but managed to block his knife with my pole._

_**I wonder what happened to them all.**_

_**Where are the eighty stars?**_

_Sparks flew before our weapon before I kicked him at his stomach only for him to catch it. I twisted my body and kicked his chin to make him release me. I landed on all fours and rolled away avoiding another stab. He aimed a kick at my side, I allowed it while hiding my pole from view I took my spare acting like I dropped it. I tasted iron in my mouth. 'Basturd kicks pretty well.'_

_**Cerco un centro di gravita permanente**_

_**che non faccia mai cambiare idea sulle cose**_

_**e sulla gente...**_

_**Avrei bisogno di...**_

_He laughed manically from above me. "What now you Worthless piece of shit!" _

_Worthless..._

_The world seemed to go in slow motion. His knife coming closer for the slaughter._

Worthless.

**Worthless.**

_**Worthless.**_

_**WORTHLESS!****!**_

_**Cerco un centro di gravita permanente**_

_**che**** non faccia mai cambiare idea sulle cose**_

_**e sulla gente...**_

_**Avrei bisogno di...**_

_Spilt second...my hand goes for the pole and an aura of complete hatred surrounds me as I bring the weapon to his head with an audible crack sounding across the stadium._

_**I can still feel the magic of those melodies**_

_**It's been like a dream**_

_**A century is gone and its music is too**_

_**Those old Friendly songs**_

_I watched as he collapsed to the ground unmoving. Faintly I heard the announcer saying I won with people in black taking the body away. The money handed to me as I walked out of the cage._

'_He's wrong...' I walked back though the empty hallway. 'He's...wrong...' I grit my teeth at the overwhelming throbbing in my head. 'No...'_

"_I'm not worthless..." I whisper into the nothingness._

_**Something I've bee missing for such a long time**_

_**I'm wondering why (O-ho-O)**_

_**I wonder what happened to them all**_

_**Where are the eighty stars?**_

"_Who ever gave you that idea?" I whipped around to see the man from before._

_He stares as if he's looking at my soul. I remained silent. He steps a bit closer. "What's your name?" I was wary but something told me not to be to frightened._

"_My name is Rocky." _

"_My name is Jack Yoru." He grinned...but it was different this time. I...felt kind of light headed seeing it. He looked straight at my eyes acting as if the goggles weren't there. "I want you to join my gang."_

_...Da fuck?_

"_Why?" I questioned truly confused._

_He smiled this time...softly almost. 'We could use someone like you. Brings something new to the mix." _

'_Need someone like me?' My heart warmed a bit at that. I looked at him contemplatively. "I guess." I told him. His smile got wider. "Great!" He grabs my hand and drags me off. I blush but quickly shake my head. I looked at him for a moment before smiling myself. _

"_So...you fixed your smile." I said. "You really do look better with it" _

_His eyes widened before he quickly turned away for a second. He mumbled something before picking me up bridal style and started running._

"_H-hey what the hell are you doing!" _

"_Your to slow."_

"_You don't have to carry me!"_

_He just laughed and ran faster._

_**Cerco un centro di gravita permanente**_

_**che non faccia mai cambiare idea sulle cose**_

_**e sulla gente...**_

_**Avrei bisogno di...**_

(((((Flash back End)))))

Normal POV

Rocky smiled painfully at the memory with the others in the room watching her curiously. "So Gaara...when do you get out of here?" She said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Tough chick: Damn what was that like 11-12 pages!<strong>

**Konan: Just be glad you had time to get the chapter in.**

**Tough chick: True very true...anyways review please sorry for your wait. Oh and I already know what who she'll end up with but I want to see if you can guess. Whoever guesses right gets to chose what summon animal she'll have. Tip: Expect the unexpected. I do this for a couple more chapters and tell you which pairings you got wrong so you can guess better next time.**

**Adios~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Until I'm Ready

**Tough chick: Hey people of the woorrrld~**

**Naruto: What's with you?**

**Tough chick: My mom's a bitch sometimes~**

**Sasuke: At least you HAVE a mom!**

**Tough chick: ^v^...no one cares what you think.**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Naruto: OHHHH BUUURRRN!**

**Sasuke: shut up idiot!**

**Naruto: Bastard!**

**Sasuke: IDIOT!**

**Naruto: BASTARD!**

**Tough chick: SHUT THE FUCK UP! **

**Naruto: O.O**

**Sasuke: -.-'**

**Tough chick: Anyway sorry about my loopyness it was a moment thing...I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Rocky POV<p>

I spent a lot of time thinking you know...about this new world I'm in. I've decided since I never really got to fulfill my dream back home so why not try here. I'll spread a new brand of music in this world. Maybe I'll help some people out too. I never liked that most of the Akatsuki died. They all had their own stories and their own reasons for being there.

Except maybe that psychopath Tobi.

Aw what the hell maybe I could change his mind...just maybe.

I still feel like missing something though...I can only hope I'll find it soon. Back to the point. After Gaara was released from the hospital I was escorted to his mansion. I wanted to protest but they insisted I'd stay with them. Talk about embarrassing...don't look at me like that! I'm just not used to living in luxury! Yeah my parents were rich but I sure as hell didn't live with them. Which brings us to my current predicament...

Normal POV

"No thanks."

"What do mean 'No thanks'." Temari said incredulously.

Rocky stared at the lavishly decorated guest bedroom with distaste. Ruby colored silk bed sheets with a gleaming canopy, soft pillows, huge bathroom, and richly adorned walls. Through years of emotional abuse from her bastardized parents she had grown to hate extravagant things like these.

"Not that I don't appreciate it but this is too much." She shook her head with her hands folded across her chest. Temari was stumped. She wanted to do everything she could to thank the girl for saving her brother. She assumed Rocky would be ecstatic about living in their mansion even if it was for a short time.

"You shouldn't be so modest I have to find some way to thank you!"

Rocky looked at her a bit softly before sighing and scratching her head. "If you really want to thank me just take me to a library or something and get me a regular guest room."

Temari gave her a questioning glance.

"I want to learn how to be a ninja so I figured I'd start with the basics." She shrugged.

...

...

Temari gapped at her before narrowing her eyes. "You can't be a ninja from just reading books! Being a ninja is a serious job that requires years of training!"

Rocky smiled. "Riddle me this. If a man gets in an accident breaking his legs does that mean he'll never walk again?"

Silence. Temari shook her head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"If a man that breaks his legs can again learn how to walk again who's to say I can't learn how to be a ninja?"

Temari looked over at her. "Why do you want to be a ninja?" Rocky walked soundlessly. "To protect myself and to help reach a dream of mine."

Temari leveled her with a stare then sighed. "Well I can't train you but…I guess there's no harm in reading the books."

Rocky grinned sharply.

Why did Temari suddenly get a bad feeling about this?

((((((((To the Akatsuki))))))))

Two figures approached a grotesque looking statue with two hands breaking through the ground each with a holographic figure at the top.

"Deidara. Sasori. Just on time...shall we begin?"

"Right, un." Deidara uncurled the tail of his clay bird and sat an injured Gaara on the ground.

_POOF_

"Oops looks like I ran out of charka for that henge..." Rocky's clone sat in the middle of the cave with an embarrassed grin on her face. Deidara gapped with his one visible eye twitching. The clone smiled sheepishly at them. "Hey what's up?"

!

"Who the hell are you, un?" Deidara screamed as he pointed an accusing at the clone.

"Brat...where is the jinjuruki?" Sasori growled gruffly. Deidara gulped feeling the menacing glares from around the room. "Don't look at me like that, un!"

Pein glared at Deidara **"Deidara. Where is the jinjuruki?"**

Deidara paled. The clone laughed at him before dispersing with three final words. "Suck's for you!"

"H-hey wait a second leader-sama l-let's be rational here, u-un. Wait Sasori...what are doing with...!

(((((((((To the sand village))))))))

Gaara looked up from his paperwork and blinked. "Why do I have the sudden need to laugh insanely?" Kankuro backed away slowly.

Rocky POV

I was leafing through some books when I suddenly received my clone's memory. I chuckled darkly making the people around me sweatdrop. 'I suppose I do feel I bit bad...I should apologize when I see him.' It was starting to get dark so I headed back to the hotel. Naruto's group is heading out tomorrow and I decided I'd head out with them. I wanted to tell them where Sasuke was but at the same time prevent them from meeting Sasori since he would still be alive.

'I have a lot of thinking to do...' I thought entering the mansion to the guest bedroom. My feet gently padded along the floor so I wouldn't wake anyone up until I reached my room and closed the door. I took of my pants and jacket and slipped underneath the covers. I slipped my goggles to my forehead and drifted to sleep.

~xXx~

"_Hm?" I was laying on something squishy. Sitting up quickly and looked around to see millions of clear spheres floating around. One of which I was sitting on. "I'm in my mind again?"_

"**_Yes." _**

_It was her. Me? ...it? Forget it. _She_ looked different now. She looked like she was see through almost fading. She had her arms held across her chest and wasn't wearing goggles. Her eyes weren't orange like mine they were pale and translucent with no color at all. _

"_**Ah yes you noticed the change in my form...in any case it's because where starting your training tonight."**_

"_Training?" She nodded moving her arms to her sides and raising them. Closing her eyes she let out a breath and snapped her arms in front of her. All the spheres formed a twisting vortex that consumed us. The spheres all dispersed making it look like we were in a clear colorful whirlpool on land that was in the shape of a tornado._

"_What the HELL is this!" I shouted as I was twirled through the air. She was floating gracefully in the eye of the storm. **"Don't panic! I'm sending you to a different location of your mind!"** The tornado glowed and practically span me around at the speed of sound._

"_Easy. For. You. To. Fucking. Say!" I screamed at each turn. Suddenly it stopped and I was shot straight through the top of the storm. 'Oh shit.' A blinding light incased me and I fell softly of the ground. _

_Wait ground?_

_I looked around and my jaw dropped. It was a huge city with futuristic buildings and different types of music blaring through stereos everywhere. _

_My mind is mother fucking amazing._

"_**Sweet huh? You don't see a mind with imagination quite like this anymore."** I looked at her in a daze. She put on a serious face. **"Now on to a more serious subject. You hold the power of sound. Many people believe sound is a sub-element for air which is not fully true. Air makes sound more powerful but you don't need air to make sound. You can manipulate sound with your voice or body and use it to repel and direct the other elements. When you master sound manipulation you won't have to move your body or use your voice. You can also create illusions and even bring them to life. No one but you has the ability to create or make an illusion real but to master it you must master your emotions." **_

_She paused gesturing towards some of the buildings. __**"Some of these buildings represent your emotions. The different emotions are represented by different types of music. To try an master and emotion you must simply enter one of the buildings. You will encounter an avatar of said emotion inside them. Remember the avatars aren't **_**you**_** they are representations of your amplified emotions. You may have not felt pity much in your life but the avatar of pity would know nothing **_**but**_** pity." **_

_I blinked. Could I really do all of that?_

"_**Of course you will also need to train physically as well but for tonight I'll start you on sound manipulation and give you a schedule for physical training tomorrow." **She clapped her hands and smiled sinisterly. **"Now let's get started…"**_

_I don't like the look on her face... _

~xXx~

I woke up with the biggest headache I've ever had in my entire life. It felt like someone decided it was a good idea to knock me out with a _sledgehammer._ At least my ears weren't ringing. Sound manipulation training was brutal…she said the first step was training my ears. The volume of sound went up so high that my ears started bleeding! It went on for a non-stop TWO HOURS! Then she taught me how to see and manipulate sound waves with my body. When she was satisfied with that she threw rocks at me and told me to no dodging allowed only sound! On top of that she gave me a physical training regimen that would make Gai proud.

Bitch...

I got up and walked to the dresser surprised to see some cloths there. Shrugging I picked them up and went to the bathroom. There was a black tank top that came down three inched below my chest. 'That would show the scar's I have.' I thought dryly. The shorts were a dirty brown color that were loose and had a jean like material. To my surprise there was a brand new jacket with a note beside it.

_Dear Rocky,_

_I figured you didn't want your scar's being shown so I got you this. Although since you're considering being a ninja I should tell you this. For a kunoichi scars no matter what there from should give you a sense of pride. They show you your past mistakes so you won't make them again and show other's that you're experienced and shouldn't be taken lightly. At least that's what I think. Until the day your ready to show them you can where it._

_From, Your friend Temari. _

I smiled a bit. 'Until I'm ready...' It was black and form fitting with a hood attached and went little past my hips. I pulled my hood up and noticed that it shadowed half my face and would have shown my eyes if I didn't wear goggles. Since I do wear them it only showed my nose and mouth.

In other words...

I looked badass.

Putting on the black ninja sandals provided and pocketing my Ipod I opened the door and let myself out. I decided to pull the hood down for the time being. I walked outside and immediately blanched. How could they stand this heat? Strangely the coat didn't feel hot in fact it actually felt cool!

I smiled and headed for the tower seeing some familiar faces. "You headed for the tower to?"

Naruto turned. "Oh hey Rocky! Yeah we had to stay so Sakura could make an antidote for poison they used on Kankur-"

_Bam!_

"Baka! Don't just go around telling anyone about classified things!" Sakura scolded.

"Sakura~ must you hit so hard..." He complained nursing his head. Hm. In stories I heard at home they made her seem like she was an abusive bitch. I don't like her character all that much but she's not that bad. She's got a temper but she can be pretty nice. I could understand the way she used to act. I mean come on people she was just a kid for pete's sake! It's the way she was raised is all.

I felt Kakashi's eyes on me glancing from the corner his book. Nosy...

It was really different. Hard to believe I just noticed! My hearing was so much clearer now. I could hear someone's conversation from a block away. A merchant complaining about a bug issue. The sound of a spider spinning its web. Amazing how much you can miss by simply not being able to hear it.

Sensei warned me about it through. My ears wouldn't bleed or hurt like other peoples if I hear high frequency sound but I could become disoriented and dizzy. On the bright side while it would confuse my senses it would make someone else scream and try to scratch their ears off.

I was brought out of my musings when we were in front of Gaara's door.

"I'll wait for you out here." I told them.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah you can come with us we're only saying goodbye!" Why the hell is he being so damn nice...?

"Are you sur-" I was cut off as he started dragging inside. "Of course I'm sure!" He shouted. We busted through the doors startling Gaara from his paperwork. "Hey Gaara I came to say bye-" Sakura whapped him in the back of the head making him drop me.

"You can't just go and barge into the Kazekage's office!" She yell whispered. Naruto pouted.

I scowled from my spot on the ground with dark aura surrounding me. They both stared at me. Naruto laughed uneasily. I grumble until I see a hand in front of me. Looking up I spot Kakashi with an amused glint in his eye. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Thanks." I muttered brushing myself off. I looked at Gaara's teal eyes. "I've got to leave today." He stared. "I see…will you be needing some help?" I quirked an eyebrow. 'Help with what?' As if reading my mind he answered. "Supplies for you journey."

I flushed. How could I even think of leaving without proper supplies? I could've sworn I saw him smirk!

"I'll get you whatever you need. Kankuro!" Gaara called. "Get her whatever she needs for her journey." Kankuro groaned. "You're basically asking me to take her shopping."

"It won't take long I just need the essentials." I said.

He frowned. "Like Make up and hair products?"

"Those aren't essential except for maybe shampoo. What I mean is food, water, weapons, cloths, soap, and probably a map."

He stared at me for a full minute before glomping me to death.

The End.

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

Just kidding.

"Oh thank Kami finally a girl that's normal!" He yelled joyously. Gaara was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"Put me down. NOW." I growled. He yelped and backed off. "You see this?" I ask him gesturing to the space around me. "This is my personal bubble DO NOT enter my bubble." He nods sheepishly. "Good." I say.

I heard Naruto snicker. Kankuro glared at him. "At least I didn't drop her on the floor." Naruto stopped and glared. I think there was lightning between them. No I'm serious there was actual lightning! I shook it off and walked to Gaara's desk. "Do you have a map of the elemental countries?"

"Yes." He said slowly.

I blinked. "Oh. I plan on traveling the world."

A look of surprise flashed through his eyes before nodding and handing me a map. Just as I took it he grabbed my wrist. "Be careful." He said lowly. I stared at him. Sure I saved his life but...

"Tch. No worries okay." I said and shook his hand. He dipped his head with a small smile. I will never understand guys. "Sakura." I said. She turned to me.

"Can you help me with..." Damn I hate asking for help. "…um…buying some…" I struggled feeling my face heat up. "Some…" She seemed to understand and smiled brightly. "No problem!" She said. "We still have time before we head back to Kohona." She added dragging me out the door. "Come on Kankuro!"

Normal POV

Kankuro paled. "Damn it…" He groaned and followed them. Kakashi sighed while walking out. "Looks like we'll be staying longer then expected…thank you for your hospitality Kazekage-sama."

Naruto shook his hand. "Your doing great around here Gaara." Gaara smiled. "It's thanks to you Naruto…" Naruto grinned in embarrassment. "Don't worry about that Gaara you got here on your own. I'll see you around!" He yelled running through the door.

Gaara smirked and shook his head returning to his paperwork.

(((((Outside.)))))

"Oh how about this one!" Sakura said picking out a navy blue top for Rocky to try on.

"Sakura…I've already finished gathering the things I'll need for my travels are you sure we should be using Gaara's money for all this."

"Loosen up Rocky! There's no way you can travel around with only four pair's of cloths! What would you do when they all got dirty or torn?"

"I'd wash and sow them back together."

Sakura stared at her in disbelief. "You know how to sow?" Rocky flushed. "Yes I know how to sow is there a problem with that?" Sakura shook her head. "No just didn't peg you as the type."

Rocky went silent before shrugging. "I have my reasons."

"Sakura-chan~ Kakashi-sensei says it's time to leave!" Naruto waved from outside the store. "Just a minute Naruto." Sakura yelled while Kankuro paid for the cloths crying anime tears. Rocky looked at the pile of cloth in contempt.

"How am I supposed to carry all this?"

Sakura smiled and handed her a scroll. "It's a storage scroll just add I little chakra to put your cloths in and add a little to take them out." She took the cloths from Kankuro and places them in the scroll. "See?"

Rocky nodded and put the scroll in the black sack she bought. It had one strap that went around her front. She tightened it and walked out with Sakura. Suddenly she stopped.

Sakura looked at her. "Rocky?"

"Wait a sec." she said and walked back to Kankuro. He blinked at her with his arms held across his chest. "Thanks." Was all she said before walking back to a snickering Sakura.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing just…*laughs* nothing come on." Sakura said looking back to a slightly gapping Kankuro who was turning a brilliant red. Rocky gave her a funny look before walking ahead.

"Hey Rocky!" Naruto called with Kakashi trailing behind. "Where are you headed?"

"Hm? Anywhere really."

"Why don't you come to Kohona with us?"

"…" She turned to him. Naruto who seemed to be oblivious to it continued. "Yeah so I can introduce you to the rest of my friends!"

"Why?"

Naruto gave her a look. "Well because were friends right?"

"What?"

"Were friends now!"

((((Flash back))))

"_Well everyone this is our new member!" Jack announced. "She is Rocky Kokoro."_

_Rocky looked at them silently before turning her gaze somewhere else. Jack looked at them all before sitting down and picking up a newspaper. Suddenly one of them grinned at her._

_?_

_He was tall and lean with bleached hair that as white as clouds. It was short and wild. He had sharp blue eyes and a mischievous smile. He was wearing an ordinary white T-shirt with grey cargo pants and had a brown utility belt with a wrench and other tools inside. He was making his way towards her._

_Jack watched out of the corner of his eyes._

"_Heya my names Evan Williams! Welcome to the family!"_

_She stared at him. "...what?" _

"_I said welcome to the family aduh!" _

_She stared at him before karate chopping him on the head a bit softly. _

"_H-hey what was that for!" He moped rubbing his abused head. He looked at her and saw a hidden smile on her face and grinned in spite of himself. _

"_You're kind of weird." _

_He face-faults and sulked over to a corner while the others laughed and introduced themselves. _

_Jack smirked and returned to his newspaper. _

(((((Flash back End))))

Rocky stared at him before flicking his forehead.

"Ow! Hey what was that for!" He complained but then stared at her.

Rocky had her head down before chuckling and bringing her head back surprising everyone around her with a breathtaking smile. "It's people like you..." she said with laughter in her voice. "Fine…I'll head out with you guys." She laughed and headed towards the gates.

Naruto stood dumbfounded at where she stood before grinning and turning around. "Hey what for me!" He shouted running after her. Sakura ran after them a second later. "Wait you guys don't go off without us!"

Kakashi watched them and eye-smiled before leisurely walking after them. 'Is Naruto breaking that shell of yours…Rocky.'

* * *

><p><strong>Tough chick: That's a wrap! You guys are lucky its spring break for me or else you wouldn't of seen it so soon! XD<strong>

**Sasuke: Where am I in this?**

**Tough chick: You left for Orochimaru remember idiot? So I can't put you in this one. Now make yourself useful.**

**Sasuke: *grumbles* Please review and in the next intro I'll do the peanut butter jelly time dance- WAIT WHAT THE HELL!**

**Tough chick: Have a good spring don't forget to review!"**


	4. Trouble magnet & Troublesome thoughts

**Tough chick: Hello~ all! Thanks to ShinigamiinPeru reviewing the last chapter you all get to see Sasuke do the peanut butter jelly time dance!**

**Sasuke: I'm not doing this.**

**Tough chick: I'll tell them about _it_.**

**Sasuke: You wouldn't!**

**Tough chick: Test me.**

**Sasuke: ...Damn it fine.**

**Tough chick: That's what I thought. *plays music and hands him the maracas***

**Sasuke: It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, wayya, wayya, wayya, wayya, peanut butter jelleh~ , peanut butter jelleh~**

**Tough chick: Ah yes almost forgot! Sorry to say but neither Gaara or Kankuro are going to be paired with Rocky. Unless I get enough reviews saying one of them should and considering I have seven reviews and at least 100 hits…not gonna happen. UNLESS you lazy peoples get off ur butts and review! Ehem…anyway Gaara if you please…**

**Gaara: Tough chick owns nothing but her oc's.**

* * *

><p>Rocky POV<p>

It's been maybe twelve hours since we got started and I am mother. Fucking. Exhausted. Although I could tell they were surprised I could keep up with them. I made a point not to let them know I'm exhausted. 'Just think of it as part of your physical training.'

Kakashi stopped. "Ok now's a good time to set up camp." He said and we all hopped down to the clearing below.

_Flop_

I fell backwards unable to move my legs. Kakashi looked at me. I could tell he had one of those _I knew it_ looks. Sakura rushed over. I shook my head at her. "I'm fine I'm fine see?" I held my breath and stood up again…only to fall flat on my face. I was gonna try again but Sakura stopped me.

"Stop that you've pushed your muscles far past their limit!" She scolded with worry lining her voice. Quickly becoming agitated with myself I brushed her off. "Quit it I can still move!" She stopped a bit startled by my tone. I tried standing up again but my legs just wouldn't listen to me! Sweat dripped past my temple as tried furiously to be able to stand. "Damn it..." I know I don't have much stamina but this is pathetic! Even back in my world I'm sure I could do better. Unless being brought back to life had more of an effect then I previously thought. "Damn it….DAMN it!"

"Rocky…" Naruto whispered.

I growled and slowly forced myself into a kneeling position. 'How can I be so tired…'

Normal POV

Rocky panted from her position on the ground before abruptly passing out. Naruto ran to her and pulled her to a sitting position. Sakura ran a quick diagnostic on her and gasped. "Sakura how is she?" Kakashi asked.

"Her muscles have shut down. They've torn from overuse. I should have known! She probably ran for hours in the desert with Gaara and only had one night of rest before running twelve hours with us! I should've gotten someone to carry her…or stopped for rest…"

Naruto stared at Rocky. "How come she didn't ask for help…I could've carried her no problem."

Kakashi glanced at her with impressed eyes before turning to Naruto "It's probably because…she's a bit like you Naruto." Naruto froze and watched Rocky as she stirred in a seemingly restless sleep. "Come on you two. Sakura you go gather some fire wood and Naruto you can go to a stream nearby to get some water while I set up camp."

They nodded and shushined away.

Kakashi quickly pitched a tent and rolled out a sleeping bag. He placed her over his shoulder and gently placed her in his sleeping bag. 'Mah Mah just don't know when to quit huh?' He thought wryly.

Naruto and Sakura came back moments later with their appointed assignments. Naruto made the fire while Sakura made sure to thoroughly heal Rocky's legs. They ate in comfortable silence which Naruto eventually broke.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hm."

"Who…what do you think of Rocky I mean…"

Kakashi scratched his chin. "Well she's probably been through some things…met some people…had some times." He answered cryptically. "But you should probably try and find out for yourself."

Naruto went silent.

"Uuuurg…"

They all whipped their heads in disbelief. She was up already?

Rocky sat up and rubbed her legs. "Damn…I feel like someone cut off my legs and then sowed them back on…" She grumbled quietly.

'She's awake…awake?' Sakura thought in disbelief.

Rocky stared at them. "What?"

Kakashi watched her before turning back to his fish. "You shouldn't move you know."

"Why not?"

"Well according to Sakura you tore your leg muscles….Sakura?" Sakura nodded and turned to her. "You pushed your leg muscles to the extreme so you won't be able to walk for at least a week."

Rocky scowled and laid back down. She was silent for a few minutes before speaking. "This is almost as bad as when I almost got caught by that snake bastard..."

Naruto eyes flashed. "Snake Bastard!"

She moved her head towards him. "Yeah…I accidentally discovered his lair awhile back. It was pretty creepy…no one has a tongue that long! And the kid that was with him looked like he could kill someone by glaring at them."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura murmured.

Naruto scrambled over to her side. "Do you know where he is now?"

"First off don't yell in my ear you dolt…secondly yes I do he's in the same place but he'll probably be moving out soon…but I really don't think it's a good idea to mess with someone like him." She pointed out.

Naruto ignored her and frantically began packing his things with Sakura following his example.

"Wait…guys…" Kakashi said. Naruto shook his head. "This may be our only chance Kakashi-sensei! We have to hurry and tell granny Tsunade!"

"Naruto…" Kakashi started.

"Please Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi stared at him before slumping in defeat. "Fine." Naruto fist pumped before continue to pack.

No one noticed Rocky's victorious smirk.

* * *

><p>Rocky POV<p>

Never again.

That was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me.

Kakashi carried me the whole way there…piggy back style. _Fucking piggy back style!_ I know my legs muscles are messed up but they can't be that bad.

Right?

I shifted on the bed a little to look out of the window. Kakashi's team left awhile ago. They visited me at the hospital before they left with Naruto complaining about their new addition…Sai. Its concerning…some of the things that were supposed to happen didn't. Yamato isn't there since Kakashi never used his sharingan on Deidara or his explosion.

Everyone plays a part in someone else's life…and now I feel like an ass because Yamato's been denied his part. I have to make sure they meet Yamato before…before I leave.

I groaned to myself and sat myself up. Why am I acting like such a pansy lately? Why should I care about Yamato...I don't even KNOW him. I shook my head and placed my hand on the wall to use my sonar and sense if anyone was near.

All clear…

I slid my goggles to my neck and laid down to drift asleep. Little did I know I was going to slap myself later for not scanning the outside of the hospital. So I could've spotted a strange silhouette with a cat mask covered in green and red markings …perhaps I would've been better prepared for what was going to happen later on…

~xXx~

_My eyes fluttered open to stare at the beyond. "Ah. So I'm here again." I muttered and climbed to my feet. Whenever I see the sky in my mindscape I know I'm here. Instead of clouds or just a moon there's no sky at all. I could see directly into space itself._

_It was beautiful. You can see planets and comets whizzing past. There were black holes and there were stars _everywhere_. They were in a breathtaking design. I could literally reach up to touch a star. _

_Well not the stars in space exactly..._

_Their were tiny stars the size of marbles the floated through the sparkling futuristic city. You could even see little comets flying around from time to time. I could catch them! They didn't hurt me when I did even if their basically tiny rocks on fire. The fire felt kind of nice actually. After I caught one I let it go and watched as it started flying around again._

"_**Hey no space gazing. Time to train."**_

_I turned to her and smiled a little. "Aw come on Sharp-sensei you would to..." Sharp was the name I gave her because of her intelligence and vigilance. She was surprised I had even given her a name and said she was thankful since she's never had one. She's essentially another soul in my mind...but she's a cool one and a good friend._

_She rose an eyebrow but chuckled none the less. **"Well…since your…incapacitated at the moment I won't give you a regimen for physical training until your fully healed. Count yourself blessed. There are still many things I can teach you however. Tonight I start you on your illusionary training."**_

_She spoke with enthusiasm but a certain nagging sort of torment beneath it. It both puzzled and worried me._

"_**I had hoped to save this for later but I can't have you lazing about. You'll start by choosing a building in the east wing of the city…a sort of wild card if you will. The avatar of the building will take it from there." **She looked at me pensively before shooing me off._

_I headed in the city and headed east. I wonder why she looked so troubled? Its just conquering emotions and persona's. I haven't felt hardly anything in my life even in the worst of times. Except when I took the bullet for..._

_No._

_No I refuse to think about..._

_I shook my head and continued Eas-_

_Wait. I shifted my head from side to side heavily. This isn't the east side. It's south. I was _sure _I was heading east and my sense of direction is never bad especially with the training I've had. Was going on..._

"_**Eheheheh…"**_I whipped around and saw a zig zagged building in the distance. It looked like someone bent it in half then bent it again in the opposite direction. It looked ready to fall over but somehow stayed up.

_My heart dropped to my stomach for a second just looking at it. For the first time in a long time...I was petrified. Everything about seemed miscalculated...crazed. Then I heard music...from the speaker dangling from the roof._

(Gory Demise by Creature Feature. You can listen if you want but there will be interruptions in the story)

Cling cling

_I stopped breathing. Someone clinked a glass. From inside…_

**Alright everybody sit down, quiet down, listen up.**

_A voice. I almost collapsed from the overwhelming pressure. My eye's dilating slightly._

_But its…_

**I brought you here to recite the annual obituaries.**

**Like, every year we'll start with A and end with Z. **

**Alright, is the band ready?**

**(ReAdy.)**

_I felt bile come up at the grotesque voices reply but forced it back down. That's...but that's my voice! _

**Alright, hit it Boiles**

**(ANd A oNe AnD a tWO)**

_A guitar was played accompanied by other instruments. They played a maniacal way with a tune that filled me with horror. My jittering legs finally failed me._

**A is for Amber who drowned in a pool**

**B is for Billy who was eaten by ghouls**

**C is for Curt with disease of the brain**

**D is for Daniel derailed on a train**

**E is for Erik who was buried alive**

**F is for Frank who was stabbed through the eye**

**G is for Greg who died in the womb**

**H is for heather who was sealed in a tomb**

**One by one we bite the dust**

**Kick the bucket begin to rust**

**Give up your ghost when your number's up**

**We all fall down**

**Ashes to ashes**

**Bones to paste **

**You'll wither away in your resting place**

**Eternity in a wooden case **

**We all fall down**

_Stop it. _Stop it. _STOP IT. I don't sound like that! Bitter and twisted...its not me! I clutched my head my fingers dug in my scalp. Starting to grit my teeth in turmoil._

**I is for Isaac who lost his front brakes**

**J is for Johnny who was bitten by snakes**

**K is for Kimmy who was shot in the head**

**L is for Larry who bled and bled**

**M is for Marie who was burnt to a crisp**

**N is for Nick who was pummeled by fist**

**O is for Olive who lived life to fast**

**P is for pat who swallowed some glass**

**La lala lala lala la la la**

**La lala lala lala la la la**

**La lala lala lala la la la**

**La lala lala lala la la la**

**All together now! **

**One by one we bite the dust**

**Kick the bucket begin to rust**

**Give up your ghost when your number's up**

**We all fall down**

**Ashes to ashes**

**Bones to paste **

**You'll wither away in your resting place**

**Eternity in a wooden case **

**We all fall down**

_Branches sprouted from the ground and grabbed my feet and started dragging me to the building. I screamed trying to crush the branches with my bear hands and digging my fingers in the ground. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OFF ME!" Blood poured from my eyes. Images of a woman with dark eyes and doctors with needles and scalpels flash into my mind forcing me to scream louder. _

**Q is for Quentin who took the wrong trail**

**R is for Reyna who rotted in jail**

**S is for Steve who was shot with a bow**

**T is for Tori who froze in the snow**

**U is for Urich who was tramples by hooves**

**V is for Vanessa who fell off the roof**

**W is for Willow who was hit by a car**

**X is for Xavier who sunk in the tar**

**Y is for Yessy who fell down from a plane**

**Z is for Zack who sim..ply went…**

**INSANE!**

"_**EhehehhahahahHAHAHAHA! wHat'S wrong don't you like my song?"**_

_I tried to dig my heals in the dirt but nothing was working. The door was so close. It opened slowly just enough for me to see a wicked smile through the crack. _**"**_**Why are you shaken? I just want to talk to you…**__**" **_

_The door swung open violently to reveal a stark white corridor with one door at the end. It was dark down and looked like it was nailed to the wall. There was a small window in it. A face suddenly smashed against it with a massive smile and banged its head repeatedly against the window. I yelped at the sudden appearance._

"**Let. _Me.__OUT!__"_**

_I was raised in the air by the branches and thrown towards the door. I closed my eyes and waited...only for nothing to happen._

"_Huh?" I looked up to see Sharp in front of me facing the buildings front door. **"Stay away from her…De-ranged." **The face seemed to falter for a moment before grinning again. **"****Aw come on…sanity is over rated anyways.****" **Sharp narrowed her eyes before slamming the door shut and teleporting us to the outside of the city. _

_I fell backwards with sweat pouring down my face. Sharp glared at me. **"I told you to stay on the east side."** I glared back. "I didn't do on fucking purpose...I just ended up there." She recoiled a bit before sighing apologetically. _

"_**There are some things you don't know about yourself Rocky. Things you aren't ready for…" **__She paused and snapped her fingers. __**"The south is on lock down as well as the west. If you ever feel…**_**that **_**song calling you ever again just call me."**_

_I nodded still not quite understanding. Sharp pursed her lips and exhaled slowly. **"We'll continue tomorrow…seems like you have a special guest."**_

~xXx~

I slowly sat up feeling some movement from around the room. Years of practice allowing me to keep my eyes closed as soon as I wake up. Pulling my goggles up I opened my eyes and examined the room.

Empty.

Was Sharp just yanking my chain or something? I could try and scan the area but I didn't want to alert any one to my skills...yet. I flopped back to my pillow and huffed. Just what the hell was wrong with THAT persona? It seemed to want to show me something….why is something like that in my mind anyway? I glared at the ceiling. To many questions with no answer's.

I turned to my side sulking slightly. "I just wish I could go outside if only for a little while…but no I have to stay in bed for a whole week because 'my leg muscles need time to heal' tch…" I grumbled under my breath.

My suddenly perked up at a sound outside my door. 'Sounds like a couple of wheel chairs…' My mouth tilted upwards. 'Now THERE'S an idea.'

Normal POV

Rocky swung her legs over the bed. "I'm glad they put me in some pants instead of a hospital gown." She stuffed her shirt underneath the elastic of her pants before nodding and flipping over to land on her hands. "They don't want me to walk…fine. I'll get around by other means…"

She grunted and cracked the door open with her foot. There were two wheel chairs across the hallway side by side. Checking to see if anyone was around she quickly made her way over to the nearest wheel chair and flipped backwards landing in the seat. She sighed in relief with blood no longer flowing to her head. "Now…how do I get out of this place?"

Looking down the hallway she spotted a set of stairs. Her goggles got a wicked gleam while she smirked. 'Now I just get a head start and…' She started spinning the wheels so fast it sounded like a car engine. '…TAKE OFF!' She speed off launching herself towards the stair's a trail of smoke left behind. The chair leapt over the stairs and fell downward. "T-this i-i-is a-aw-aw-awesome!"

'I have no idea why this is fun...but I'm not complaining.' You see reader's Rocky's child hood was full of violence and unpleasant things. So she's never played games and goofed off much even with her gang. In hind sight she has a lot of catching up to do in the [Having fun] section of life.

Rocky laughed maniacally at the nurses attempts at catching her and raced down another hallway. 'In a way…it's giving my arms a workout.' She thought absently while screeching around another corner. Several ninja that were getting patched up also saw her passing by wondering what was going on they decided to investigate.

'Come on…exit…exit…' Rocky thought. She spotted the door and sped the wheels even faster. She nearly cried anime tears. 'Finally! Fresh air, sun light, Gra-' Her thoughts were interrupted by and nearby chuunin grabbing the back of the wheel chair unintentionally launching her forward.

"Shit."

Famous last words.

* * *

><p>Cat Mask wearing anbu POV (XD)<p>

I was extremely close to sweatdropping just by watching her. Tsunade-sama can't be serious…there is no way this girl is a spy for Orochimaru. I stared at her as she raced down another hall followed by angry doctors and nurses while laughing like a lunatic. This time I did sweatdrop.

'You've got to be kidding…' I thought as she saw her race towards the door. I was about to stop her but a nearby chuunin who thought it was a good idea to grab the back of the wheel chair when it was going 25 miles per hour. I quickly shushined in front of her so she didn't crash though the door and caught her by her arms.

She tried to stand but luckily I had been informed of her condition. So I made sure she didn't touch the ground. She turned her head to look at me. I could tell she was nervous.

"Uh…can you put me down?"

I merely stared at her for a minute before hefting her over my shoulder. "Hey! Wha- let me down!" I nodded to the doctor's as I passed hearing a [Thank goodness] on my way up. I can just tell this girl a magnet for trouble…

"You know this isn't really necessary…" She grumbled and glared at my back. I resisted to urge to scoff at that. When I reached her room I walked to the bed and placed her back down slightly happy she didn't resist. "Don't move." I warned. "Your not supposed to move before the end of the week."

"Look…" She said looking slightly exasperated. "I just…I really wanted to be outside alright. They said I couldn't walk and I didn't I just used my hands. Could you _please _let me go outside?"

That threw me for a loop. She's suddenly so…polite. Perhaps it couldn't hurt for her to get some fresh air…but…

I turned my head towards her slightly. "I'll see what I can do." I told her as opened the door.

"Hey wait! What's your name?"

Pausing again I smiled slightly beneath my mask. She wasn't a threat so…

"Call me Tenzo."

* * *

><p><strong>Tough chick: Yesh I am finished! Just who is this mysterious smexy anbu~ <strong>

**Hidan: Not sexier then me!**

**Tough chick: Sorry Hidan but I'm into men…not boys.**

**Hidan: You. Bitch.**

**Kakuzu: Ain't that the truth…**

**Hidan: Shut up Kakuzu your just jealous cause your ugly as sh- **

**Tough chick: *Falcon punches him* Never insult Kakuzu!**

**Hidan: [Has been knocked out]**

**Tough chick: I shall take more guesses or suggestions for Rocky's pairings. Just review…even if its couple of words. It won't kill you. Also no flames only constructive criticism…I'm sensitive. **

**Kakuzu: *sends tough chick appreciative glance* Review or I'll find you and rip your hearts out.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Avatar one:Tone

**Tough chick: Hey guys! I'm delighted to see all of your warm and happy faces!**

**Gaara: …**

**Tough chick: Gaara? You're not scheduled to come in for the next couple of chapters. What are you doing in here?**

**Gaara: Did….anyone review for a pairing with me and Rocky?**

**Tough chick: *scratches the back of her head* Sorry but I only got three more and none of them were about pairings.**

**Gaara: *sulks and walks out the door***

**Tough chick: See what you people do? Poor Gaara hasn't got any feed back because hardly any one reviews! *Shakes head sadly***

**Kakashi: *poofs in* I'm here.**

**Tough chick: ...late.**

**Kakashi: *sweatdrop* Right….tough chick does not own Naruto…**

* * *

><p>"<em>Call me Tenzo." <em>

I stared at the door as he left.

...

... ...?

... ... ...!

"Holy shit that was Yamato!"

(((((((((To Team Kakashi))))))))

Normal POV

Team Kakashi dashed threw the trees silently. They were beaten and exhausted. Naruto couldn't believe how much Sasuke had changed. He just couldn't believe…

*Flashback*

"_I don't know you very well...but there must be some kind of reason why Naruto and Sakura have pursued you so desperately. They don't want to sever their bonds with you...They're giving their all to secure those bonds. I still don't understand it all that clearly...but Sasuke _you _should understand."_

_Sasuke closed his eyes._

"_Yeah...I did understand." _

_It was silent. Sai looked at Sasuke with his katana raised a somewhat blank expression on his face._

_Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes and looked at them._

"_That's why I severed the bonds."_

_Naruto and Sakura were shocked. Sasuke's face was shadowed as he spoke. "I have different bonds...bonds of hatred...with my older brother."_

*End Flashback*

Kakashi was reserved with a distant look in his eye. Sasuke had honestly tried to kill them all. He stabbed Kakashi directly beside his heart and Kakashi was sure if he didn't have lightening affinity he would've been dangerously close to death. He really regretted teaching him chidori at that moment in time.

His eyes drifted to Naruto. 'Naruto…what will you do now.'

Sakura was devastated and heartbroken. Sasuke was so…so cold. He was going to kill her! They had been through so much together…everyone of team seven. Could he really have severed their bonds? Thrown them away like….like…

…Yesterdays news?

She bit her lip and looked ahead.

"We'll be back home in a couple days." Kakashi said breaking the tense silence.

They said nothing but he could tell they perked up at the word Home. Kakashi sighed inwardly. 'We all need a rest after this mess.'

(((((((To Rocky~))))))

Rocky threw her head back with a groan. 'This is too much information at once…' She sighed and gazed at the sunset. 'I'll just…sleep it off….'

~xXx~

_She woke up quickly and crossed her legs over the grass. Sharp appeared not to long after. **"Oh, your back already?" **Rocky's eye twitched. "You make it seem like a bad thing..."_

_Sharp ignored that comment. **"Ah well, that just means we start earlier."** She stated gleefully. **"Now then, you'll still head to the east side except I will accompany you!" **Rocky eyed her suspiciously. Was it just her or was sharp I little TO happy. She shook her head and followed sharps lead._

_Sharp was quiet on the way their before stopping by the east gate. She gestured for Rocky to follow before stopping by a numerous amount of buildings playing different music. **"Go on and pick one." **_

_Rocky nodded and walked to the nearest one. 'Hm? I remember this song.' She read the label on the door. 'Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado.' Sharp quickly steered her away from that building.** "Um…you might not want to go in that one juuuust yet." **Sharp laughed nervously. _

_Rocky gave her a weirded out look but said nothing. She walked along to another building inspected in and read its label. 'Turn up the Music by Chris Brown.' Seeing that she didn't get dragged away from this one she decided to go in hearing a faint [good luck!] from her sensei. She walked down the hallways spotting CD's lining almost every inch of the walls._

_She came to a silver door with- [you know those old radios that have bars on the screen that rise and fall with the music? That same screen is on the door.]-moving bars on it. As soon as she opened it she was sucked in._

**Turn up the music cause the song just came on  
>Turn up the music if they try to turn us down<br>Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow  
>Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down<strong>

_Rocky just stood there...paralyzed but in a good way. A familiar yet foreign emotion._

**If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air  
>Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up<br>If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air  
>Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up<br>And**

**Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
>Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)<br>Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
>Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)<strong>

T-t-turn up the music  
>T-turn up the<p>

"_**You remember this song right? You fell in love with it as soon as it came out. Or should I say WE fell in love with it.**__**" **__Rocky searched the room and spotted the silhouette of some one lazily sitting on one of the many speakers in the room._

**Turn up the music cause the sun just came up  
>Turn up the music if they try to turn us down<br>Turn up the music, cause I'm tryna hear the speakers blow  
>Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down<strong>

"_We?" Rocky questioned. The shadow laughed a bit and leaned forward to reveal it was an exact replica of Rocky but dressed completely in silver with an emblem of a CD where her heart should be. **"****Let's just say you've got a bad case of schizophrenia****."**_

**If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air  
>Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up<br>If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air  
>Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up<br>And  
><strong>

**Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
>Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)<br>Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
>Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)<strong>

_Rocky didn't say anything. Just listened and closed her eyes. Memories of being ignored. Hurting because of it. Memories of playing her Ipod for hours on end to get rid of that hurt if only of a moment._

**Save my life (just dance with me)  
>All I wanna do is party, so DJ turn it upppp<br>Girl, dance with me (just dance with me)  
>Girl, can I see that<br>I really wanna touch that  
>Baby can I feel that (t-turn up the)<br>Turn it up (just dance with me)  
>Turn it up (just dance with me)<br>Turn it up (just dance with me)  
>Turn it up (just dance with me)<br>Turn it up (just dance with me)  
>Turn it up (just dance with me)<br>Turn it up (just dance with me)  
>Turn it up (just dance with me)<br>**

"_**My name is Tune. I am the avatar of your love of music your indifference and philosophical emotions. I am also a master of calming illusion."**_

**Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
>Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)<br>Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
>Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah, leggo)<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)<strong>

**Turn it up (just dance with me)  
>Turn it up (just dance with me)<br>T-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)  
>Turn it up (just dance with me)<br>Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**T-turn it up (just dance with me)  
>Turn it up (just dance with me)<br>T-t-t-t-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)  
>Turn up the music<br>****  
><strong>_Rocky breathed out slowly. How long has it been since she had does this? Stopped thinking or feeling...to be empty only listening to the song. Tune jumped- no _floated_down from her seat on the speaker and walked over in an almost lethargic manner. _

"_**It's a good thing you came to me first. I will be the easiest Avatar for you to master since this is an emotion your excepting of."**_

_Rocky cocked her head to the side. "Excepting of?"_

_Tune merely waved her off. **"****There are some things you aren't prepared for yet****."**_

_She nodded reluctantly. Tune stared at her monotonously for a full minute before gesturing her to sit down with her. __**"**__**…trust me when I say there are some things that you never want to encounter…especially when your unprepared**__**." **__Her voice was slow and dull while her tone was calm with and edge of seriousness. _

_Rocky was quiet before changing the subject. "What happens when I master this emotion?" Tone was silent before yawning slightly. **"****Once you master it I will disappear****."**_

_Rocky was taken aback._

_Tone turned her head towards her slightly. __**"**__**Chill…it's not like I'll die. I am a part of **_**you**_**. Every Avatar you have is a representation or part of **_**you**_**, the more you master the more you make yourself whole and the more you understand yourself. Head the words of the wise. Knowing others is intelligence; knowing yourself is true wisdom. Mastering others is strength, mastering yourself is true power**__**."**_

_Rocky blinked. "Hm. Think of that yourself?"_

"_**Absolutely not."**_

_Sweatdrop. "Okay...where do I start in learning this?" _

_Tune was now flat on her back and staring at the ceiling. **"****As I said I'm the master of calm illusion. If you were to cast one of my illusions on someone you would slowly make them feel disoriented. Empty of other emotions other then relaxation and calm rendering them useless in battle. If you get good at it you may begin to be able to control them it this state. Or maybe the opposite making a quick escape****."**_

_Rocky dipped her head. It sounded simple enough._

"_**You also need to let me control your body for a day."**_

"_WTF? HELL NO!"_

"_**Hey hey hey I'm a part of you aren't I? I won't do anything embarrassing."**_

_Rocky sputtered incoherently before deflating like a balloon. "Fine..." She said with finality and fall backwards unmoving. Tone yawned soundlessly before continuing. **"****Hm. Besides that you'll be able to use my fighting style. While maybe not fighting…it's more dodging then anything. I want you to practice it while I'm…outside. Here I'll show you the stance. Then when you get this down you'll battle one of the training dummies****."**_

_Rocky slowly got up and dragged herself to the middle of the room with dark clouds hanging over her head. Tone stood across from her lazily with her hands in her pockets. Rocky waited._

…

…

_...?_

"_Uh are you going to start?" Tone rolled her shoulders before responding. **"****I am in stance now. I was waiting for you to copy****."**_

_Rocky gave her a [seriously?] look. "That's your stance? You just have your hands in your pockets."_

_Tone stared at her. __**"**__**This is my stance. Now stop asking questions and copy. **_**Relax**_** yourself and focus on the feeling the music gave you**__**."**_

_Rocky stared. Tone stared back. They stared some more. Rocky blinked and copied Tone closing her eyes to try and relax. Tone nodded before shifting slightly onto her right foot and kicking directing outward and told her to copy. Rocky did the same before falling backwards. Tone retracted her leg and shook her head._

"_**Your trying to hard. Don't think about it…just do it. Chill~"**_

_Her eye twitched in irritation but she complied. Remaining completely still and breathing deeply Rocky kicked out once more not falling over. Rocky blinked surprised that it truly worked. Tome nodded approvingly before twisting her body slightly to the side and kicking to the right. It continued like that for half an hour in a back and forth pattern. Eventually Tone stopped._

_Rocky was barely sweating._

_Tone bent over backwards cracking her back. **"****Your doing well…remember that it's another thing entirely to use it in combat. Now I'll show you how to dodge****."** Tone pointed to a speaker and told her to get comfortable._

_Tone stood in the middle of the room with her hands once again in her pockets. Marbles the size of baseballs were shot at her from all directions. Rocky looked on with bated breath. _

_Tone still didn't move._

'_Come on...what are you doing? Move!' Rocky thought. A marble was headed for Tone's cheek and just as it was about to hit she cocked her head to the side letting it pass. Another sent at her stomach and leg and she turned to the side lifted one leg up letting one marble pass underneath it and leaned back while her leg was up letting the other marble sail past her stomach. More headed for her shoulders and she pushed off the ground with her one leg pulling both up as she jumped. She looked ready to make a cannonball into a pool. More aimed at her as she was in the air but they missed as she span around them and landed on the ground._

_No matter where they were aimed or what position Tone was in she always dodged them by making the most minimal amount of movement she could and if she knew that wouldn't work she bent her body in an outrageous way using uncanny flexibility and quick thinking._

_Rocky was nearly salivating in excitement...not that she let it show. Soon the onslaught stopped and Tone stood still looking as composed as ever. **"****Practice dodging while I'm gone and we'll work on offensive techniques when I come back…also you'll be dodging no-stop until then. Good luck****~"**_

_Rocky gapped at where she once stood until hearing the [click] of marble cannons. _

'_Son. Of. A. Bitch.'_

~xXx~

The birds were chirping the sun shined rays of light through a hospital window waking [Rocky] from her sleep. She slowly rose from the bed and scanned the room before sighing and laying back down. "Hm…how dull." She murmured with her arms folded behind her head.

Tone was rather nervous. She knew that her outer-(Rocky) - had finally begun her training. She knew that she would disappear...but that's what she wanted. She wanted to be a part of Rocky again. Tone was basically a piece a Rocky's personality after all. She didn't feel right being stuffed into the back of Rocky's mind. She couldn't blame her though. She knew how she ended up this.

Hell. ALL the avatars knew.

Most of them didn't dwell on it no matter how horrible it was. Except a few such a Rage, Tear, Pain…etc. There were only two that were real trouble. De-ranged and Hate. They are…incredibly dangerous. Some Avatars were supposed to be blended back into Rocky's soul and mind. Avatar's like those two however are meant to be destroyed and until Rocky has integrated or beat all of her other good Avatars she would not be able to face them.

Of all the Avatar's that knew what happened to Rocky…De-ranged and Hate were the ones that remembered it the clearest and were the most affected (besides Rocky of course).

De-ranged is the second most dangerous. She killed everything she considered a threat to her existence and liked to fight dirty.

Hate is the most dangerous. She cold and uncaring to everyone and kills anyone who gets in her way. She's extremely violent and bloodthirsty in battle.

Both of them seemed to thoroughly enjoy fucking with other peoples minds.

So it's perfectly logical that Tone would be worried for her Outer. She could only hope Rocky would be ready for the truth when the time came. In the mean time she would relax for awhile…

And that thought was crushed when someone came crashing through the door and held a sword to her neck. She made no sudden movement but flickered her eyes to a familiar Anbu mask. 'Ah. It's Yamato.' Tone thought calmly. 'What's his problem hm~'

"Your henge is proficient but you cannot hide your chakra. Now who are you and where is Kokoro-san."

Oh yes her chakra network may be a bit different then Rocky's...must've slipped her mind. Tone couldn't just tell him the truth because that might put her outer in danger. She knew Rocky did not want to stay tied down to one village which would happen if they knew of her power. They'd either make her be a ninja under the leaf or stick her in a straight-jacket. What to do...what to do…

The kunai began digging into her skin.

'It would be best if I left now…' She mused and looked at him a bit apologetically. "I am very sorry Anbu-san but Rocky is not available right now." Before he could blink Tone was behind him and knocked him out with a swift chop to the neck. She caught him before he fell and gently sat him by the wall.

"Now where did they keep her things at…?"

* * *

><p>"Almost there…" Naruto chanted while speeding up with sakura and Kakashi not far behind. "Naruto! Slow down!" Sakura shouted in vain. Kakashi merely eye-smiled and let out a short chuckle. It had been quiet and somber a few hours ago but it seemed that Naruto was even more determined then ever. 'Thankfully…' Kakashi thought. '…some things never change.' Suddenly Naruto came to a stop.<p>

Sakura landed on the branch next to his and gave him a weird look. "Naruto?" His eyes were searching the area around them. Kakashi landed behind them and with his eyes narrowed. "Someone is heading towards us…fast." She immediately straightened up and got in a defensive stance.

_Whoosh_

For a split second a hooded figure landed on the branch that they were on carrying a small traveling pack. Her entire face was shadowed except for the nose and mouth and she wore dirty brown shorts but as soon as she landed she was off. As she pushed off time seemed to slow down and things moved in slow motion as she was in the air she looked directly at them and gave a small smile before disappearing into the foliage.

Naruto immediately tried to go after her but Kakashi stopped them. "We already have a mission to report. We'll talk to Tsunade about this when we get there before taking action." Naruto nodded and started off again. Sakura paused before following them but she couldn't help but think…

That person looked familiar…

"Come on Sakura!"

She shook her head and sped up her pace so that she was running beside them. They were at the gates and headed toward the Hokage's tower in less then ten minutes. They knocked on the door with Naruto nearly bursting with impatience.

"Come in."

They walked in silently and closed the door with Tsunade sitting at her desk hands clasped beneath her chin. She looked at them keenly. Kakashi stepped forward with his usual icha icha paradise tucked neatly in his pocket. "Mission failed." Tsunade closed her eyes and let out a sigh and looked at Naruto expectantly. His eyes held a steel resolve.

"We're not giving up."

Tsunade smirked and opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the appearance of an anbu who had shushined into the middle of the room. Tsunade frowned at him. "Is there a good reason you came into my office unannounced?"

"She's gone."

"Who?"

"Rocky is gone."

Tsunade eyes widened before settling into a stern glare. "Elaborate." The anbu seemed a bit nervous but straightened up to speak. "Tenzo-san was found knocked out in her hospital room and she was nowhere to be found even her belongings are gone…and we can't be sure about what happened until Tenzo-san wakes up."

"Rocky's gone?" Naruto whispered. Sakura stared out into space in a daze before having an epiphany. "Wait you guys! The girl that past us in the forest…" Both Kakashi and Naruto came to the same realization.

"That was her!"

~xXx~

((((Next Morning-Rocky's Realm))))

_Unbelievable._

_Tone stood at the edge of the platform with an expression of pride and disbelief. It was purely _impossible. _To think that she got this far...in such a short amount of time. She nearly perfected Tones fighting style and even added on to it. Tone had expected to come back to find her passed out after the first seven hours but according to the timer she had been going non-stop for a full twenty four hours and still wasn't stopping! She had a heavy layer of sweat on her skin and her fifty percent of her body was bruised and bleeding from failing to dodge correctly but if you looked at her facial expression you couldn't even tell she was in pain._

_She looked just as calm as Tone did. 'Hmmm~...' Tone bowed her head and smiled. 'What enormous will power...but I should probably stop her now.' Without another thought Tone snapped her fingers and the marble cannons shut off then leapt in front of Rocky who stood stock still. Tone leaned in closer to inspect her and looked into her eyes. 'Her eyes are starting to glaze over she'll probably-'_

Flop

'_-pass out...' Tone picked her up and laid her down of the soft carpet and quietly placed a blanket over her. 'Full of surprises aren't you…' Tone thought amused. 'At this rate I'll be faded back into her soul in no time.' Tone stilled hearing a footsteps approach but relaxed at hearing the voice._

"_**So how's her training going?"** _

_Tone tilted her head in greeting before response. "Ah~ It's only you Sharp. To be frank she should be completely done with my training in three days." Sharp stared at her in surprise. **"Three days? It should take at least two weeks…" **Tone nodded in agreement. "Scared the shit out of me...she was training for twenty four hours straight." Sharp closed her eyes with a thoughtful expression. Tone shifted slightly before facing her fully. "By the way...why did you tell her she had to physically train outside of here?" Sharp remained quiet for what seemed to be hours before sighing. She opened her eyes and spoke in a low voice. "**It's not safe. Those meddlesome avatars in the locked down district will try to get to her as soon as she steps out of this building."** Tone simply grunted in agreement._

_Rocky mumbled something incoherent and rolled over inside the blank._

_Sharp regarded her with kind eyes before redirecting her attention to Tone. **"Plus…something's happening soon. I'm not sure what it is but I don't want her body defenseless in the outside world when it happens." **Tone hmmed in curiosity and regarded Sharp with an inquisitive glance. Sharp narrowed her eyes at the ceiling as if it had the answers she was looking for but refused to give them up and sighed tiredly. **"I think there may be some one else coming from…wherever she did. I just can't figure out if it's good or bad."** Tone just rolled her shoulders and relaxed. "From the sound of it...you think it could be someone she knew?"_

_Sharp said nothing more. _

_Tone dropped the subject with grace a turned away from her. "Well I'm going to give her some instructions for when she gets out of here...you should try and chill~ Sharp-san." Sharp only shook her head and groaned. 'My instinct is never wrong...but they've never gone haywire like this. This will either be very good or very bad…' Deciding that over thinking it wasn't helping anyone she walked out to keep an eye on the locked down district._

~xXx~

Rocky POV

As soon as I woke up I immediately started gasping for breath. Damn I am _sore._ I thought physical stuff didn't affect me in my mind! Whatever…no use in thinking about it now. Slowly and carefully I placed my hand on a nearby tree and pulled myself up. Just how long had I been training anyway? At least my legs didn't feel like noodles… Better find out where Tone dropped me off-Holy shit! My brain suddenly flooded with information and my hands shot up to clutch my head in an effort to sooth the pain. All the stances I learned plus a training schedule from Tone quickly wormed its way into my head. She had a wonderful schedule for me to fulfill.

Lovely.

Just Lovely…

I bit back a groan and trudged forward past the small clearing I was lying in. Eventually I was able to find a worn down path that hopefully would lead to a small village or town. I still wanted to spread my music around. As I started walking a started to see specks in the distance. Carefully schooling my face as blissfully unaware I kept moving forward. The thought came to mind that keeping my hood up might make me look suspicious so I pulled it down. The specks got closer and I could faintly hear a loud argument between two of them. They got more and more familiar as we got closer with my heart beat sounding louder then it really was while I identified them.

Tall. Broad shoulders. Orange hair. Calm expression. Jugo.

Sharp teeth. White hair. Purple eyes. Wild personality. Suigetsu.

Glasses. Red hair. Knee high boots. Fell in love with the WRONG person. Karin.

Spiked hair in the back. Gayish shirt. Katana. Blank face. Sasuke.

Well then…my luck kinda sucks doesn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Tough chick: Ok~ I am DONE with this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it seriously! Review please~ and no flaming…they burn my souwell. And yes I know that's not how you spell soul. Happy mothers day weekend. *Blows confetti* Might not be another chapter this month since it's the last month of school and their loading us with all sorts of crap. <strong>

**Adios~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
